onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kekkai Kekkai no Mi
Summary The Kekkai Kekkai no Mi, or Magic Magic Fruit, is a Paramecia class Devil fruit. It grants the user the ability to generate energy based barriers of varying types. Host The Kekkai Kekkai no Mi was eaten by Burguois D. Berret of the land of Krosa. He devoured the fruit shortly after stealing it from the Forbidden Chapel of the Elders. Currently he has limited knowledge of how to use his fruit, but it has come in handy several times spontaneously activating in time to save his life. Abilities Capture Cube: The Capture cube is a basic example of the Kekkai Kekkai no Mi in which it erects a barrier around a target enemy. It is as strong as the users will and depending on that factor can capture stronger enemies. Like all Barries it can be resized, the smaller the barrier the more skillfull the user. At advanced level the user can destroy objects captured within the cube. Reinforced Cube: An advanced technique similar to the capture cube. It is in a sense the sam thing except multiple cubes are erected simultaenously in a layered fashion. With this ability the user can capture and destroy much more resilient objects the normal capture cube could not. 'Basic Barrier: '''A version of the Caprture cube erected around oneself as a defensive shield. The will of the user determins the durability of the shield. They can also be erected like walls to block an enemies path. '''Dense Cube: '''Similar to the Caprute Cube, the Dense cube is dense and is able to lift objects rather than passing through them. They can be erected in air or on water and can be sued for stairs and footing. '''Slicing Barrier: '''Erects a paper-thin barrier in an object slicing it in half, this is a very advanced move. '''Needle Cube: '''Creates a long thin needle like barrier that can pierce armor. This attack can be multiplied as the user gains experiens allowing the user to create multiple needles at once. '''Heavy Cube: '''Created in the air, it can drop with quite a bit of force smashing anything it lands on like an anvil. It is an intermediate technique. '''Rubber Cube: '''A basic barrier with a flexible side that repels physicle damage like jello. this an intermediate technique. '''Tracer Cube: S'imilar to the needle cube. it fires a needle like barrier at the foe. Should the target move the barrier will turn shapr angles to follow them, making it extremely hard to evade. An Intermediate Technique. '''Prison Barrier: '''Captures the enemy with thin barriers resembling prison bars. '''Prisma Barrier: '''A reinforced defensive barrier shaped like a complcated polygon. This barrier can reflect most kinds of attacks. '''Barrier Regeneration: '''Through damage all barriers may crack or break, highly skilled users can regenerate barriers they have created, to a certain extent depending on the damage. Only the Prisma Barrier cannot be regenerated. Pros and Cons While this fruit offers a number of offensive and defensive skills the strength of those skills depends on the strength of the users will and are proportioned justly. Weak will begets weak barrier. Also, an overuse of the abilities can seriously tax the mind and spirit. While this ability can defend angainst numerous forms of attack, they are extremely weak against Haki skills because of the mental and spiritual link to the user and as a result shatter when even the slightest amount of Haki is introduced. Other than these weaknesses and the normal weakness of a Devil Fruit, this fruit can be quite formidable. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia